


just one touch and i erupt

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Boypussy, M/M, Omega Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Derek has a pussy and Stiles treasures the shit out of that thang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one touch and i erupt

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bleh with writing lately and this was just to get me back on my feet. Shameless porn. That's all folks.

Derek's chest heaves, loud, long sighs leaving his lips as Stiles watches with half-lidded eyes, pressing the buzzing vibrator against the man's sensitive, puffy clit. He's wet,  _so_ wet, pussy stretched open, still throbbing as undulations rock his body. Stiles finds it absolutely beautiful, eyes glued to the scene of his lover loose and empty like a well-fucked whore.

"So needy, aren't you? Cunt still begging to be full," he coos, watching with glee as said pussy clenches down around nothing. "Want something in you, huh? Something big and thick." He slips a long, slim finger into Derek's pussy, not surprised that it sinks in as easy as a warm knife to butter. Derek whines, thighs tensing. "Oh, my finger not big enough? How about my fist? Bet I can make you squirt, soak you and wring you out and use you again and again."

"P-Please," he begs and Stiles grins, not giving him any time to think about what he'd just said before he smoothly shoves his fist into Derek's pussy, the loud noise of skin sliding against wet flesh unmistakable. " _Ahhhhhh…_ "

Stiles soothes the omega's trembling cries with a kiss to the lips, pumping his fist deep into Derek's pussy, fisting him hard and fast. Stiles can tell how close Derek is just by how his body is starting to lock up, muscles twitching and seizing. He's already made Derek come four times tonight, twice on his cock and two more times with the vibrator on its highest setting.

"Come on, come on, know you're close, just one more for me," he rumbles, twisting his fist around and stretching his fingers out to curl them, stroking over Derek's G-spot.

" _S-Stiles_ ," Derek gasps, hips bucking and writhing. Stiles rubs the head of the vibrator against his clit, pressing it down and holding it there as he continues to tickle Derek's G-spot relentlessly. Derek sobs, choking on small whimpers as Stiles milks him, if anything but gently, through his fifth orgasm.

Derek's a hot mess afterwards and Stiles can't help but stare. His gorgeous omega is  _drenched_ , in sweat and come, the dark, soft curls between his legs dripping wet. Stiles pets him there gently, soothing the sharp moan of oversensitivity that leaves his lips.

"Mmm, you did so well, Der. So good for me," Stiles murmurs, moving up the bed to kiss him on the lips. Derek lets out a happy, content rumble and Stiles's eyes glow crimson, high on just that one sound, licking into the omega's mouth and taking what's his.


End file.
